


Apocalypse AU! Ben Solo

by starkdanvers



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm really bad at writing smut i am so sorry, Smut, apocalypse au kinda, kylo ren smut, this is my contribution to the star wars fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkdanvers/pseuds/starkdanvers
Summary: what happens when you rekindle with an old friend?(ya'll im so sorry if this is bad i'm trying my best i promise)
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Apocalypse AU! Ben Solo

You glance around the room of the abandoned building you had found, beginning to put anything you can find into your bag. Your heart pounds against your chest as the footsteps grow closer to the room you’re in. Hearing the door open, you decide to hide behind a cabinet. 

"Gather whatever you can find, and we're out. I don't want to stay in this place any longer." you hear a familiar voice say. 

"Hey. I found a bag." One of the men said. 

You peek around the corner of the cabinet and see three masked men dressed in all black. The tallest one grabs the bag and examines it before looking around. 

You quickly hide back behind cover as footsteps come closer to where you’re hiding. The masked man looks down and forcefully shoves you against a wall. 

"Hey! Watch what you're doing with her!" a familiar voice yells.

You begin to shake in fear, knowing that you’ll most likely be killed. 

"See what you did, dumbass? You scared the shit out of her. Do you want me to beat the fuck out of you? You of all people should know my rules." The voice growls. 

The guy who had been holding you against the wall backs away and cowers. 

The man who yelled orders the others to leave before walking over to you. 

He begins to take his mask off and you look into his eyes. It's your ex-boyfriend, Ben Solo. 

"Relax. It’s just me. Sorry about them." His voice soothes, smirking. 

You take the chance to look him over. You never thought you’d see him with a little bit of stubble. His beautiful brown eyes. He's still perfect even though it's pretty much the end of the world. 

You nod a bit, relaxing. "what are- what are you doing here?"

He rubs his head before glancing around. "Just scavenging what's left." He looks at you, eyebrow raised. "Are you alone?" 

You nod. "Have been since the beginning.”

His eyes go wide, surprised that you had survived this long on your own. Especially with how bad the world became. 

He walks back over to you. "Come back with me. You'll be safe, okay?" 

You nod slowly and he pulls you into a hug.. 

"I'm glad you're okay, babe. I've been driving myself crazy with the thought of you being dead." He mumbles. "I missed you." 

He slowly pulls away and smiles a bit before taking your hand in his and leading you out of the room. 

~

Once the two of you arrive at his camp, he introduces you to the leader of his group before showing you around. There isn’t too much besides a couple small buildings used for sleeping and then a small amory. He then leads you to the small building that he resides in. 

"It's kinda cramped right now, but you can sleep with me if you want." He says, moving his stuff off of his bed. 

Looking around, you notice two other beds. 

"Those are just my roommates, or whatever you want to call them. They typically work the night shifts." He explains and you nod. 

You let out a yawn as he begins to organize his stuff and he quickly looks at you with concerned eyes. 

"Are you tired?" He asks, gently rubbing his thumb against your cheek. 

You nod and he pulls you onto his bed with him, making you tense for very obvious reasons. 

"Calm down. I'll keep you safe." He whispers in my ear, causing you to shiver. 

Although the two of you split years ago, the love you had for him never changed. You loved everything about him. The way he talked, his laugh, his appearance, everything. 

He lays behind you, gently pulling a blanket over the both of you. 

"I didn't think you'd be tired." you say, making him laugh.

"I'm always tired. They have me going on patrols and going scavenging constantly. by the end of the day I wanna sleep." He says. "But Finding you today has been the best thing to happen to me in a while. Knowing someone I cared about and loved was alive. It's a feeling I haven't felt since the beginning." 

You look into his eyes and he smiles. "I love you." 

This makes you blush, remembering all the times he had said it to you while you were together. It felt like a dream. 

"But anyways, we should get some sleep. You'll be given a job in the morning, so you'll need some rest." He says, running a hand carefully through your hair. 

You nod, closing your eyes, drifting off to sleep with the very familiar image of him in your mind. 

~

You’re suddenly woken up in the middle of the night to a certain someone shifting around behind you. You glance back a bit and see Ben with his eyes closed. You can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks. Tracing his body with your eyes, you notice that he’s a bit stiff down below. 

He shifts again, his hand blindly landing on his dick and he grunts softly. You begin to blush at the sight. 

You roll back over carefully, not wanting to wake him and close your eyes once more. As you’re about to fall back asleep, a pair of arms wraps around you, pulling your rear to him. He begins to grind himself against you, making small moaning noises in his sleep. You feel your heart beat increase and begin to feel an emotion you shouldn't be feeling towards him with two other people sleeping in the same room. 

Remembering there are two other people in the room, you attempt to elbow Ben as a signal to stop. He groans in pain at the action and opens his eyes. 

"You know for a fact that you liked that. I don't see why you're complaining." He whispers in your ear, running a hand on the side of my body. 

"There are two other people in the room. You need to stop." you say, instantly regretting telling him to stop. 

He smirks, whispering seductively into your ear. "I guess we'll just have to be quiet." 

Blushing darkly at his statement, he takes the opportunity to carefully climb on top of you, kissing at your neck slowly. 

He soon begins to grind against you, causing you to bite your lip to contain yourself. He stops suddenly, looking into your eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. It's been way too long since I last saw you. I need you." He says, softly placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

You kiss back gently, feeling him smile against your lips. 

He deepens the kiss and slips his tongue into your mouth. The makeout becomes heated as you struggle to contain yourself. You bit at his bottom lip gently, causing him to moan kinda loud and pull away. 

"What happened to being quiet, hm?" you tease, tracing his jaw with your pointer finger. 

He smirks and kisses you again. You begin to feel his hands slowly go to the hem of your shirt. Soon enough, you feel his warm hands as he rubs your bare skin. 

You shiver at his touch as he slips his tongue into your mouth again. His hands move down to your pants and begins to pull them down. You break the kiss and he sits up, straddling your waist. Pushing him back, he watches you with confusion as you hover over him. You mess with the hem of his shirt before pulling it up, revealing his toned body. 

You begin to kiss his stomach down to his waistline. slowly tracing the outline of his dick, making him whimper softly. You teasingly undo his belt as quietly as you can.Pulling down his dark jeans, revealing his stiff Solo. 

You look up at him and he gives you a knowing smirk, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He says softly, keeping his voice low. 

You ignore him and tug on his briefs pulling them down. He watches you with widened eyes. You slowly run your hand down the front of his body, causing him to shiver. Kissing at his waistline again, he grunts softly. 

You carefully sit on his legs and lean forward taking his stiff Solo inside of your mouth. You glance up and his head is back. He places his hand on the back of your head, helping me go up and down. 

He moans my name softly as he releases inside of my mouth. 

He pulls the shirt completely off and lays you on your back, spreading your legs. 

"Let me return the favor." He mumbles, tugging on your underwear before slipping it off. 

He lowers his head but then looks up at you for permission. You nod slowly and place a hand in his hair. 

He lowers his head back down and you feel his hot breath between your legs. You feel his tongue enter your core and you grip his hair, causing him to moan softly. He continues licking around, causing you to lose it completely. After a while, you feel a tight knot in your stomach and you let it go. 

He picks his head up and licks his lips. "You taste good babe." He mumbles. 

You blush darkly as he goes back down to lick up whatever is left. 

The two of you simultaneously glance over at the two men who are somehow still fast asleep. 

He smirks at you before hovering over you once more, this time putting his tip inside of you. 

You manage to hold back a whimper as he pushes further inside. 

He stops immediately and looks concerned. "Am I hurting you?" 

You shake your head, wrapping your arms around his neck, "No. Just keep going." 

He nods a bit, placing a sweet kiss on your lips, gently thrusting in and out of you. 

You bite his neck to suppress a noise of your own, causing him to grunt. 

Putting his head in the crook of your neck he moans your name softly. 

"You're so tight, fuck." He breaths out softly. 

He continues to thrust in and out of you, picking up his pace, the sudden action making you moan his name a bit loud. 

You feel him become tense and breathe out your name again, causing him to thrust harder. 

You stammer his name into a moan and he kisses your lips harshly to keep you quiet. 

You gladly kiss back, feeling his stubble against your lip.He bites at your neck again, mumbling that he’s close. 

Soon enough, he puts his face in the pillow and moans, pulling out and releasing all over your stomach. 

You watch him closely, trying to catch your breath. He's staring at you from the corner of his eye, panting lightly. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks, moving off the bed a bit to grab a cloth to wipe you off. 

You shake your head and look at your stomach, causing him to laugh lightly and mumble a small apology. He cleans you up before throwing the cloth off to the side and putting his briefs on again, pulling a blanket over the two of you once more, holding you close to him. 

He rubs your sides, kissing your head. "I love you, so much." He mumbles into your hair. 

You look up at him and smile, "I love you too Ben." 

He blushes and nuzzles your neck, causing you to blush and smile more.

"Go ahead, babe. Get some rest. You'll need it." He whispers, slipping his hands under your shirt again but keeping them on your waist.

You smile to yourself before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
